


The Other Side of Paradise

by Catheeso



Series: my past and your future [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Read, Betrayal, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamons, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Possession, WOOOO BOYS WE’RE ALMOST FINISHED, beta read by my lovely friend, kind of, spammed her at seven am this morning it was great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Secrets are revealed.“I wish you could see the wicked truth.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my past and your future [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	The Other Side of Paradise

People have crowded around together, yelling and shouting at each other next to an unfinished stone structure and the ruined Community House. People are arguing, trying to figure what to do and who to trust. Whether they should fight for L’Manberg or not. Whether they should fight for _Tommy_ or not.

Dream felt irritation well up inside him. This was getting all of them nowhere. Why on earth should they argue about something pointless? They should all know that Tommy didn’t blow up the Community House, even he wasn’t as destructive as that. Especially Niki, who seemed more pissed of than usual.

“I’m getting tired of this,” he hissed to Ranboo, who was hiding behind one of the stone walls, watching the entire argument nervously. Tubbo and Tommy were trying to calm everyone down with the help of George and Sapnap, but it wasn’t going anywhere and it wouldn’t go anywhere unless Techno and Phil got here sooner.

“Why are you on our side?” Fundy yelled at George and Sapnap. “How do we know you won’t betray us for Dream?”

Sapnap looked very close to losing his patience but managed to keep his tone calm. “Dream blew up the Community House. Also, we haven’t been friends with him in a while.”

Dream flinched at that. It was true from everyone else’s perspective, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt to hear. Luckily, he was saved from his guilt by some rustling bushes behind him and Ranboo.

Phil and Techno walked out, decked in full netherite armour but without their heavy weapons, looking tired but determined.

“ _He_ came over to talk about tomorrow. We couldn’t get here any faster,” Phil explained.

“That’s okay,” Ranboo replied, taking out his communicator and shooting a message to Tommy. Dream looked up and saw Tommy take a quick glance at his own communicator before herding everyone inside the walls, Tubbo quickly figuring out what was going on and helping. The server reluctantly complied.

Once everyone was inside, Ranboo took a deep breath and slipped out of his hiding place. He entered the walls and made his way over to where Tommy and Tubbo were standing. Immediately, people stiffened.

“What is he doing here?” Quackity asked venomously. “He’s helping Technoblade and Philza!”

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing that Technoblade and Philza are helping us,” Tommy said as Techno and Phil also stepped out into the open. Weapons were drawn and people shifted their feet in a defensive position.

“What’s going on?” Fundy demanded. “Why are our enemies here?”

“We’re not your enemies,” Phil said. He held his hands out in a placating gesture, walking forward slowly. “We’re here to help.”

“All of us are,” Ranboo added.

“All of us?” Punz echoed, confused.

“Me, Phil, Ranboo.” Techno paused for what Dream assumed was dramatic effect. “Dream.”

Dream chose that moment to uncloak, letting his some-what physical body be seen by the entire server. Now, everyone knew.

Uncertainty coiled in his stomach. Would they even help him? He had made the earlier choice not to trust the L’Manberg cabinet, but now that Tubbo was on his side, perhaps he could get their favour?

Shouts of confusion and anger filled the air as people saw Dream become physical, though some remained silent. Some like Punz, Puffy, and Sam. Sam, who noticed Dream’s see-through body and the way he floated off the ground.

“Dream,” he said over the cacophony, “are you dead?”

Silence followed as people finally took notice. He can’t fault them, not really when he looked like Ghostbur. Ghostbur who was in the back, looking at Dream in awe.

“No, not really,” he replied, shrugging. “Didn’t die. It was more like eviction. Got kicked out of my own body.”

There was a pause.

“What- what do you mean?” Sam asked slowly.

Dream looked over at the group who nodded. He could tell his story. So he did.

_Was the exorcism successful? He couldn’t tell. He felt the same as before. He also still didn’t know what a Dreamon was, just that it had apparently been in his body. Whatever, it didn’t matter much now. It was gone...right?_

_Handing Wilbur the TNT, he felt numb. His entire body had lost feeling. He tried to shiver when Wilbur’s eyes sparked up in cruel delight, but nothing happened. He just walked away, feeling empty._

_He felt weird, looking at the destruction of L’Manberg for the second time. Or was it Manberg? Anyway, he was laughing. He knew he was laughing. But why? Why was he laughing? He wasn’t happy at this turn of events. In fact, he wanted to stop it. But he couldn’t move, he didn’t feel in control of his body._

_Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. He felt it when he stumbled out of bed and groggily made his way to the bathroom. Invisible chains dragged him down, sending him crashing to the floor. Pain flared and he found himself in the middle of a terrible migraine._

_His head hurt. His head hurt so much. Poison coursed through his veins, burning his body like lava. He tried to fight back, he tried to fight back against it. It was hard to even think past the pain, though, and he found himself crying, writhing on the floor._

_Please, dear Gods, somebody help me, he remembered thinking._

_But no one came._

_His soul was removed from his body and slammed into the void by the Dreamon that had been waiting patiently for its time to shine. Just like that, his soul was lost._

_Until later, when it was pulled out again by a young enderman hybrid named Ranboo._

“Dream,” Puffy whispered, tearing up. He felt a pang of guilt, even though the situation wasn’t his fault. Puffy had to watch her duckling slowly transform into a monster and couldn’t have done anything about it because it wasn’t Dream who was in control.

“All of that? Right under our noses?” Fundy sat down heavily, trying to understand the situation. “This entire time- it’s been the Dreamon?”

The guilt was almost palpable, everyone silent as they thought back to all the times where they could’ve helped but didn’t. But Dream wouldn’t allow them to wallow in their guilt, not when they had a plan.

“We’re here to help, we made a plan,” Techno said.

“It’s no time to feel guilty, not when I’m about to get my body back,” Dream tacked on, grinning sharply. Multiple people shivered at the smile, probably used to it being used by someone else.

“What’s the plan then?” Jack asked, stepping forward and taking initiative.

“Tomorrow at three o’clock, we and the Dreamon are going to go to L’Manberg and spawn a bunch of withers while the Dreamon sets off TNT,” Phil explained carefully. “During that time, I’m going to set off a firework that signals the Dreamon to start setting the TNT off. That will be our cue to go an attack the Dreamon.”

“We’ll get _him_ out of Dream’s body by using this-“ Tubbo held up a Totem of Undying- “it’s powerful enough to store the Dreamon inside. Once out of his body, the real Dream will be sucked back in.”

“To hold the Dreamon down, we’ll use the Dreamon chains.” Sapnap nodded to Fundy. “You still have them, right?”

When Fundy nodded back, Sapnap turned to the crowd again, “that way he can’t escape.”

As the group continued to explain the plan which included a lot of ender pearls, Dream floated over to Techno and pulled him aside, Ranboo following quietly as to not just pull Dream sharply away from their discussion.

“You need something, Dream?” Techno asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I do,” Dream confirmed. “I wanna use that favour.”

“The favour?”

“Yes.”

“Dream, I don’t owe you a favour. I owe the Dreamon a favour.”

“Techno, the Dreamon is in my body. Unfairly. You owe a favour to _Dream_. That’s what you said. You don’t owe the _Dreamon_ a favour, you owe _Dream_ a favour. I’m Dream.”

Techno mulled over that for a moment and Dream waited impatiently. Please say yes, he thought desperately, please say yes.

“Fair enough,” Techno eventually shrugged. Dream breathed a sigh of relief. “What’s the favour?”

“Don’t destroy L’Manberg tomorrow or while it’s rebuilding. There will most certainly be damage after tomorrow that they’ll have to repair. So don’t try to destroy the government until after. That’s my favour.”

Techno’s mouth twisted slightly but he agreed anyway. “Sure, yeah, okay. Deal.”

As Techno walked away, Ranboo came up to stand beside Dream. Ranboo looked hesitant but determined and Dream felt a swell of pride for the young man. He had dealt with all of this better than Dream could’ve imagined.

“Hey Ranboo,” he said. The other looked at him curiously. “No matter what happens tomorrow, you did good, kid. I appreciate it.”

“Thanks!” Ranboo blurted before ducking his head to hide a blush. “T-thanks. You’re nicer than I expected.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Dream smiled, softer than his earlier grin. “Really, I meant it. Thanks. You’re a good kid, y’know? I’m glad I wasn’t stuck with someone like Tommy, this all could’ve gone very differently.”

Ranboo laughed at that and Dream joined in with his own wheezes, feeling lighthearted for the first time in a while. They would win this. The Dreamon would regret ever messing with Dream’s family.

And that included Ranboo.


End file.
